White Blank Page
by evil-wiatch
Summary: Puck and Rachel go for a drive on a summers night, finally revealing their feelings. Based around the song White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons but this is merely an inspiration, not a storyline. First Fic : sorry if this summary sucks.


AN : I was listening to this song last night and suddenly got the urge to write this story. I do not own Glee or any of the characters represented in this story. Those all belong to the writers. If I did however own Glee, Puck / Mark Salling would be a more major character. And Finn wouldn't exist. The song belongs to Marcus Mumford and the band Mumford and Sons, he is merely an inspiration. I do not claim to own anything in this document other than the words I wrote myself.

**White Blank Page**

As they drove down the back roads of Lima Ohio, the summer heat almost too much to cope with, listening to the radio play some folk song, he knew this was it. He'd asked himself the questions a thousand times as she'd lead next to him. He couldn't imagine his life without her now, she was so deeply rooted in his being. It only took a summer, long days by the lake and nights under the stars, but she was his and he was never going to let her go now. She'd finally realised what she wanted, and so had he. Each other.

_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart?  
As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love?_

He looked across the bed of his truck at her, smiling and singing along to the music. She seemed to know every song in the world, it always amazed him how she could just sing, automatically knowing all the words. The window was open a little and her hair occasionally blew in front of her face. She didn't seem to realise. She was happy to just lie next to him, feet across his lap and eyes closed, letting him take her wherever he wanted. As long as she was with him it didn't matter where they went, she knew she'd be safe. Looked after. Wanted.

_As well as your folly and can you kneel before the king and say 'I'm clean', 'I'm clean'?_

Puck stopped the truck off the old dirt road leading to their favourite place. The ledge looking out over Lima that Rachel had found once when she was walking with her fathers. The air was crisp and warm, almost too heavy to breathe, causing their clothes to start to cling to their bodies. The sun was setting to the west and the view of the town below was breathtaking. Rachel hopped out of the truck almost as soon as it had stopped, running to the edge of the ridge and throwing her arms out. Puck remained in the truck, content to watch her, laughing to himself as she started to twirl around and sing to herself. As he manoeuvred from the truck bed he noticed Rachel's phone across from him, he looked over as it started to vibrate. _Finn_. He didn't know the two of them had been talking. After the disastrous break up, which he had regretfully been a part of, the relationship between the two had been strained and hardly there. He opened the message, he knew it was wrong but something inside him just snapped. _Why would he be texting her? Didn't he know she was with him now? _

_**Finn : Rachel, I think we made a mistake when we broke up. I know it's been hard these past few months but I've given it a lot of thought and I think I'm ready for us to be together again.** _

_A white blank page, and a swelling rage, rage, You did not think when you sent me to the grave, to the grave. You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections._

She could feel him coming towards her, she always could. It was like every hair on her body stood on end when he was close. No, more than that. It was as if all the cells in her being were drawn to him, like a magnet. When he was close they pulled out for him to touch her, kiss her, love her. It sent shivers through her body whenever she thought about him. He was so much a part of her now she couldn't ever imagine being without him. She turned to look at him, "Noah, look how beautiful...what's wrong?" His face was hard, not her Noah at all, he had a look about him of anger. What had happened in the seconds she'd got out of the truck to make him mad at her?

"What's this?" He held the phone out to her.

"My phone...?" She didn't understand what he was asking her. Her phone? What would that have to do with anything? She took it from his hand and looked at the screen, a message from Finn. The same message he'd been sending her for days now. Trying to convince her to come back to him. She'd told him on countless occasions that she would not be his girlfriend, she was with Noah now but he just wouldn't let up. "Why did you look on my phone?" She knew she shouldn't have asked it the second the words left her mouth, the look of outrage on his face was enough to tell her that.

"Why did I look on your phone? Why the _**hell**_ are you texting Finn? I thought it was over between the two of you Rachel!" He threw his hands up in the air, he didn't understand this, or her need to talk to her ex-boyfriend when she said she was with him completely.

"If you stopped to think for a second Noah you'd realise he text me, he's been sending me this message for days now, trying to win me back. And every time I delete them. How could you doubt me? Us? Don't you know how much I need you?" Tears started to prickle at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry over this. A silly misunderstanding that could be easily righted. But why did he still look so mad?

_So tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?_

"How could I? How could you! I thought we were in this together, but obviously I was just your back up plan. Waiting for to call so you could go running back to him. I'm not going to be your second best Rachel, I can't be. Not again. I thought you wanted me, just me. But there you go again." He started to turn and walk back towards the truck.

"Wait! Noah Puckerman you wait a second! How dare you! How dare you say those things and then walk away from me!" She screamed at him, running over and pulling on his arm. He turned around abruptly and glared at her, the force causing her to stumble a few steps backward. "I am not using you as a second best. Listen to me. Finn is the one who wants me, not the other way around. I want you and only you. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew how much I..." She bit her lip, unsure as to whether to say the words that she'd wanted to tell him for weeks now.

"How much you what? Rach? Tell me." He moved in front of her and pulled her lips from between her teeth as he always did when she chose to be silent. "Tell me" he whispered to her. Slowly he leaned his forehead against hers, moving her chin with his hands so they were looking in to each others eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. She felt his breath on her face and it caused a shiver to go through her body. She wanted him to kiss her, to tell her it didn't matter what Finn said. He was hers and she was his.

In a voice almost too small for him to hear she finally admitted it, "...how much I love you. I've loved you for a really long time."

His breathing staggered, _she was in love with him?_ Rachel Berry was in love with him. He wanted to be mad at her, he really did. He wanted to say that it wasn't enough, to push her away like he did everyone who hurt him, to say that this relationship was a mistake or a joke, just to hurt her back. But he couldn't. Because it was enough, it was more than enough.

_So tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?_

She looked up at him, waiting for a response. She tried to pull away, obviously he didn't feel the same and she'd completely embarrassed herself. A lone tear escaped from her eye. She tried to be strong but she couldn't be, not if he didn't love her back. She felt his thumb wipe away the moisture and brought her eyes back to his. "Why are you crying?" He looked confused, but the soft tone of his voice made her think he was no longer mad about that ridiculous text message.

"Because you don't love me." His eyes flared then, turning from a deep green to almost black instantly.

"Rachel, if there's one thing you believe for the rest of your life, no matter what happens, at this moment right now – I am completely in love with you. So much that it hurts. I can't think of anything but you, when we're together and when we're apart. And every inch of me calls out to you, I feel like if I'm not with you I'm only half the person I am. Don't ever doubt how much I love you. Because it's almost too much to put in to words."

With that she was on him, lips clashing against lips. Hands squeezing hips and shoulders and necks and hands. She just couldn't get enough of him. And he couldn't get enough of her. Their kiss growing heated and passionate until they both needed some space to breathe. _S__he loved him. She __loved him_. He couldn't get his head around it. Why would someone who was so good, be in love with him? A waster, a lime loser? It didn't make sense to him but he would be there for as long as she wanted him. He promised himself that much. Until the day she said she no longer wanted, needed him, he would be there to comfort her, to love her, to be everything she needed. This girl was it. He was sure of it.

_Lead me to the truth, and I will follow you with my whole lie. Lead me to the truth, and I will follow you with my whole lie._

He helped her back in to his truck, and as they started back to their homes she reached over and grabbed his hand. Slowly playing with his fingers, she realised how perfectly their hands fit together. How perfectly their...everything fit together. She slid across the bench and wrapped her arms around his waste, resting her head against his shoulder, his hand now drawing little circles on her exposed thigh. She could sit with him like this for the rest of her life. She felt safe, and needed and most of all...wanted. Something she wasn't used to. And he loved her. _He loved her._ Why, she didn't know. She was overbearing and outspoken and as he so liked to put it "bat-shit crazy" but that didn't matter. He obviously saw something good there and she knew that until the day he no longer did, she would be his. He was a part of her now. She couldn't get him out.

It was starting to turn dark and a cool breeze began to blow the tree branches above their heads. A soft, slow melody was coming from the radio as they drove in silence. They didn't need words. Her arms around him, and his hand on her said it all. They were together. That was all that mattered.


End file.
